


Overdid It

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [82]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha is concerned about the amount of time Bruce and Tony have been spending holed up in the lab and brings in the big guns to get them out.From the prompt: Tony and Bruce have practically trapped themselves in the lab for days, so Pepper and Natasha drag them out.





	Overdid It

It was going on a week and neither Bruce or Tony had emerged from the lab and Natasha was starting to get concerned.

“You haven’t seen them come out to eat or anything?” Pepper asked, rolling her eyes on the screen of Natasha’s tablet.

Natasha shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at Tony and Bruce sitting on the floor of the lab as a hologram floated above them. She looked back at Pepper’s concerned expression. She was on a plane back to New York after a few weeks abroad and Natasha suspected that this was the last thing she wanted to deal with when she arrived.

“I saw them order take out a few times but that’s it,” Natasha informed her.

Pepper sighed and let her head fall back against her seat.

“I think I could handle it if you want to rest when you land.”

“No,” she said emphatically. “I’ll be fine. I think it might be easier to convince Tony to come to bed with me.”

Natasha smirked. “Okay. When will you land?”

Pepper looked at her watch. “Two hours or so.”

“I’ll see you when you land,” Natasha said before ending the video call.

She sighed and looked over her shoulder again, eyes on Bruce as he talked to Tony about whatever it was they were working on. Even from this distance she could see that he was losing steam, but he tended to throw his body’s needs to the side when he was so focused on a project.

* * *

As promised, Pepper arrived at the tower nearly three hours later. She looked a little travel weary, but determined as she stepped off the elevator onto the main Avengers floor.

“Are they still at it?” She asked already heading in the direction of Tony’s lab.

“Yes,” Natasha told her, falling into step beside her.

“Okay,” she said pausing at the entrance. “Let’s get this over with.”

Natasha nodded and followed Pepper’s lead. Pepper entered the lab and immediately walked over to shut down the hologram.

“Fun’s over boys,” she said, no nonsense, hand on her hips.

Tony spun his head around and gaped up at her. Bruce was no longer on the floor beside him, but a quick scan of the showed that he was slumped over on a stool at the work table with his head in his folded arms.

Natasha tuned out of Tony and Pepper’s back and forth and walked over to Bruce. She placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly rubbed a circle there. He turned his head and peaked up at her with one eye.

“I guess we overdid it,” he said with a little smile.

“Just a little,” Natasha said and nodded.

She moved her hand from his shoulder to trace the dark circles under his eyes.

“You look like crap,” she whispered and saw his smile widen.

He yawned and sat upright in the stool and stretched his arms over his head.

“I feel like crap,” he sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder.

Natasha moved her hand to his hair and massaged his scalp, his hair a little greasy.

“I could go for a nap right about now,” she told him softly.

Bruce pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her. He smirked as he said,

“The Black Widow takes catnaps?”

Natasha matched his smirk. “Only when she spent the better part of a week worrying about mad scientists.”

His face softened a little and he reached out for her hand, pulling her closer.

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” he said and leaned up to kiss her lips chastly.

“Come on,” she said and tugged him out of the stool.


End file.
